


Nightmare

by DeckofDragons



Series: Swapfell Sans Suffers [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Recovery, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, not canon, rape mention, swapfellcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Afraid to sleep alone, Sans asks to sleep in Papyrus' room.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody on Tumblr requested this, so I wrote it. It's not canon though.
> 
> And by the way, in case anyone cares, my Tumblr is: https://deck-of-dragons.tumblr.com/

“Pappy, you still awake?” Sans voice came from Papyrus’ doorway in a pleading whisper.

“Yeah,” Papyrus said, pushing himself up a little. He’d just been about to fall asleep, but as tired as he was Sans was more important and he clearly needed something right now. “You okay? Ya need me for something?”

“I…” Sans hesitated, fidgeting nervously on the threshold of Papyrus’ room. “I uh…”

“It’s okay, ya can ask me whatever it is.”

“C-can I… sleep in here tonight w-with you? It’s just that that dream I had earlier, I’m… scared that I might… and I don’t want to be alone.”

“Of course,” Papyrus assured him. He scooched back against the wall, making room for Sans. He then patted the spot besides him, inviting Sans to join him.

“I uh… thanks.” Sans softly pushed the door closed before coming closer. He didn’t seem to care one bit that Papyrus’ room was an absolute mess as he made his way through it. He reached the bed and pulled himself up.

The bed wasn’t very big, meant only for one person. But Sans was small so there was enough room for both of them as long as they were okay with sleeping close together.

“Thanks,” Sans said again in whisper, barely audible even when they were this close.

“Anytime,” Papyrus said, already starting to drift off once more.

 

He was dragged back from the depths of slumber an indeterminate amount of time. He didn’t want to wake up but was slowly forced to. And the more awake he became the more aware he was of what exactly was drawing him out of sleep.

Sans was pressed up against him moving and… grinding his pelvis into him. “I want it, it feels good,” he was saying in a breathy whisper.

Papyrus froze, snapping all the way awake. He tried to scooch back to get some space between them. It didn’t work.

“It feels good, I want it, I like it.” Sans was panting, his face flushed and glowing with arousal as he continued to hump against Papyrus.

Should Papyrus wake him up? He was no doubt going to be _mortified_ when he realized what was going on here. But it’s not like Papyrus could just lay here while he baby brother had a dream about that _thing_ raping him. Not to mention Sans grinding against him was more than a little uncomfortable.

“Sans, wake up,” he said, shaking Sans’ shoulder. He hadn’t been able to wake Sans up last time but maybe he could this time. “C’mon Sans, ya gotta wake up.”

Sans’ eyes fluttered open, his eye lights blown wide with arousal. “I…” He froze stiff, finally stopping in his grinding as his eyes flooded with tears. “I’m sorry.” He jerked back away from Papyrus and would’ve rolled off the bed if Papyrus hadn’t caught him.

“It’s okay,” Papyrus said, pulling him a bit closer again. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it, it’s okay.”

“It’s not… it’s not okay,” Sans sobbed. “I was dreaming about it… and I wanted it. I wanted it to… and it… I’m disgusting.”

Hearing Sans say stuff like that hurt. Especially since he didn’t seem to believe Papyrus when he ensured him that it wasn’t true. Papyrus wanted to be angry about it, but there was no longer anything to be angry at. So, he was left feeling sad and too inadequate to help Sans.

“It’s okay. You’re not disgusting.” What else could he possibly say? “You’re okay, everything’s gonna be okay. Just… relax.” If there were words that would help Sans feel better, Papyrus sadly had no idea what they were.

Sans pressed his face into Papyrus’ chest as he started sobbing. Papyrus wrapped his arms around him and sitting up, pulled him onto his lap. Leaning back against the wall, Papyrus held him close, letting him cry it out. Unfortunately, there wasn’t anything else he could do.

Eventually Sans calmed down, his sobs petering out to hiccups before stopping entirely. “I can’t…” he whimpered. “It won’t go away. I can’t make it go away.”

Papyrus didn’t have to ask what he meant. Though ecto-flesh didn’t glow very brightly the room was dark and there was a distinct purple glow coming from Sans’ pelvis, visible even through his pants. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what it was. And no matter how hard Papyrus had tried not to notice it, he couldn’t.

“How did you uh… take care of it last time?” Papyrus asked.

Sans trembled in his arms, curling up tight and squeezing his legs together. “I touched myself.” He said it as if he were admitting to doing something shameful and disgusting.

“Ya wanna do that again? I can leave if ya want me to.”

Sans whimpered. “When I… did it I was thinking about it… fucking me and I couldn’t… I don’t wanna do that again.”

Papyrus rubbed his back comfortingly, trying to ward off any more tears before they started. Sans let out a breathy moan, shifting and leaning into his touch. That almost made him stop but he didn’t. Sans realizing what he’d just done probably wouldn’t be a good thing.

But what was Papyrus supposed to about this? This kind of thing was clearly going to be an ongoing problem. So, what was he supposed to do about it?

“What do ya wanna do about this Sans?”

“I… I don’t know.” Sans sounded so very sad and upset. If only Papyrus could make all that pain go away.

They stayed silent for the next few minutes. Sans sat stiffly, locking his legs together tight, not making any sound. While Papyrus just held him and wished with all his soul for a way to help.

“Pappy,” Sans whimpered after a little while. “Can you… I can’t… I need…”

“What do you need Sans?” Papyrus would do anything to help Sans, absolutely anything.

“Can you… make it… go away, please?”

Papyrus froze. Was Sans really asking him for what it seemed like he was asking him for? Or had Papyrus misheard or perhaps misinterpreted Sans’ soft words?

“What do you what me do?” he asked.

“I…” Sans hesitated, trembling some more. “I can’t stop thinking about how good it would feel if it… and I want it to stop, I need it gone. Please Pappy can you make go away. I _need_ to do something and I can’t…” He let out a low needy whine.

“You want me to…” Papyrus hesitated, unsure how to say it.

“Make it go away _please_.” Sans sounded desperate almost on the verge of breaking down into sobs once more. “I can’t do it. Please just make it _stop_. Make it go _away_.”

Sans really was asking him do this. “You want me to… touch you?” He needed clear concise consent before he did anything.

“Yes, please just make it go away.” Sans was crying again, tears leaking steadily down his face. He pressed his face into his hands. “Part of me wants it to fuck me again but I don’t want that. But I can’t stop thinking about it how good it would feel and I _need_ it. Please just make it stop, _please_. I know I’m gross and disgusting and horrible and awful and I…”

“No, no, no, Sans,” Papyrus cut him off. “You’re not any of that. It’s okay, you’re fine. I’ll help, I’ll make it go away. So, just calm down and breathe for a bit. Can you do that?”

Sans nodded, still crying and covering his face with his hands.

Taking a deep breath, Papyrus gently lowered Sans back down onto the bed in a lying down position. “Ya sure about this?” he asked.

“Y-yeah.” Sans nodded, still keeping his eyes covered with hands “P-please make it go away.”

“All right, but if ya ever want me to stop just say so, okay?”

Sans nodded again, _still_ refusing to move his hands from his face and look at Papyrus. But he couldn’t really do anything about that.

“’Kay, here goes nothing then, I guess.” After taking another steadying breath, Papyrus lowered his hand to Sans pants. With Sans’ assistance he pulled them back, revealing Sans’ pelvis. Despite all his emotional distress his pussy was manifested and more than a little wet.

Papyrus lowered a hand to gently brush his fingers up Sans’ opening to his clit. It was warm, wet, and soft beneath his touch. Sans’ breath hitched as he moaned and jerked his hips up into Papyrus’ touch. Encouraged, he kept at it, vigilant for any sign of distress on Sans’ part. He slid first one finger then two into Sans’ opening.

Sans moaned again. “I want it, it feels good,” he said in a breathy whisper. But it was _that_ mantra again, the one he recited during his sex dreams about that _thing_ raping him.

“Sans,” Papyrus paused, pulling his hand away from Sans’ pussy. “You okay?”

Sans whined, a needy high pitched desperate whine that spoke volumes about how unhappy he was that Papyrus had stopped. He still hadn’t removed his hands from his face. He nodded though. “D-don’t stop.”

“Can ya look at me, please?”

Sans hesitated before finally moving his hands away. There were tears in his eyes as he looked up to meet Papyrus’ gaze. “Please make it go away,” he whimpered.

“I am.” Papyrus lowered his hand to Sans’ pussy again, slipping his fingers back inside and rubbing at his clit some more. “I just don’t want ya to cover your eyes, that’s all. Don’t think about that thing touching you. Focus on what’s happening here and now instead. Do ya think ya can do that for me?”

“Y-yeah, I can do that,” Sans said in a breathy whisper. “Thank you.”

Papyrus nodded, focusing on making Sans feel good. He explored with his fingers, trying to find all the spots that would give Sans the most pleasure. If he was going to this he was going to do it right. It worked too as Sans continued to moan loudly, arching into his touch. It had been a while since Papyrus had fingered anyone but he apparently still had it.

“Everything’s going to fine,” Papyrus said, mostly as something to say and for Sans to focus on. “You’re safe, I’ll never let anything hurt ya ever again.”

Sans actually kind of smiled at him. It was small but it was there. So, he kept talking, whispering soft assurances.

It wasn’t too long before Sans’ moans started to get more desperate and needy. He was close. So, Papyrus redoubled his efforts, thrusting his fingers in and out of Sans, rubbing at his clit and hitting all his sensitive spots.

“Ah fuck Pappy,” Sans said.

A few seconds later, the walls of his pussy fluttered and clamped down on Papyrus’ fingers. He moaned louder than any time before, arching his back.

Once his body relaxed once more, all the tension leaving it as he collapsed back into the bed, Papyrus removed his hand. “Feel better?”

“Y-yeah.” Sans nodded. The relief was almost palpable in his voice as the magic making up his pussy dissipated at last.

After cleaning up and putting Sans’ pants back on, they lay down on the bed again.

“Thank you,” Sans said in a quiet whisper.

“Anytime bro. If ya need me for anything, no matter what it is, don’t hesitate to ask.” Papyrus didn’t know how or even if this was going to impact their relationship. But he didn’t care right now either. What was important was that Sans felt better.

“D-do you think I’m… gross?”

“No,” Papyrus said, not missing a beat. He’d sadly been half expecting a question like that. “I think you’re _sans_ ational.”

“I…” Sans paused, freezing for half a second before a small smile came over his face. “It’s been a while since you made that joke.”

Papyrus smiled back at him. “It’s true, you’re the most _sans_ ational person in the Underground. And if ya like my jokes, I’ve got a skele _ton_ more where that came from. I’m sure one or two more of them might be able to tickle your funny _bone_.”

Before he could come up with another pun, skeletal or otherwise, Sans suddenly threw his arms around his neck. “I love you,” he said.

Papyrus relaxed, wrapping his arms around Sans. “I love ya too.”


End file.
